ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arashi, Don't Shoot!
is the 36th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on March 19th, 1967. Synopsis A monster with the power to emit blinding flashes of light is terrorizing Japan. The Science Patrol however is forbidden to attack it. Plot One day, the Science Patrol is invited to visit the newly built Children's Hall. While visiting the Hall's 5th floor, the team is taken in by the structure and its well-crafted interior and painted sky. Suddenly, the Hall's Sky Ceiling caves in and a bright flash emits from the opening. The Team manages to protect themselves with their visors, but a bystander who was with them is blinded by the light. Later, Captain Mura learns that anyone who witnessed the flash had their corneas destroyed by its intensity, permanently blinding them. The team is ordered to be alert in case it occurs again. Several days pass as the Team patrols Japan, but no sign of the Flash of its origins can be found, thus the Science Patrol soon forgets about it and considers it a freak accident. Suddenly, several days later while the team visits the Children's Hall again, the Flash appears again and this time, a Monster emerges in a nearby City and begins to rampage! The Science Patrol fights back against the Monster as best as they can (during which Arashi is nearly blinded for recklessly attacking it,) and surprisingly, the Monster is taken down by their VTOLs weapons. Suddenly just as it appears that the Science Patrol is victorious, the Monster suddenly recovers and molts part of its body to reveal tube-like protrusions all over itself, and it resumes thrashing about even more wildly than before! Before the Science Patrol can resume their attack though, they are ordered to retreat back to HQ, where the team learns from the Defense Force that the Monster (named "Zaragas") can adapt and grow resistant to their assaults, and unless there is a way to ensure its defeat in one hit, the Science Patrol is forbidden to attack Zaragas in fear of it growing stronger. Later that day, Zaragas falls asleep and the Science Patrol is called into action to saves some Children who are trapped in the Hall by the Monster. Hayata and Arashi go inside and manage to find the Children, but their shouting inadvertently awakens Zaragas, who begins to show signs of rampaging again. During the rescue, Zaragas spots them and blinds Hayata and the Children, and out of impulse, Arashi disobeys the Patrol's orders and fires on Zaragas with Ide's new weapon, the Q-X Gun. Despite being temporarily stunned by the attack, once again Zaragas adapts to the attack and his protrusions gain the ability to emit the same blinding flashes as well. The provoked Zaragas thrashes about again, destroying the Children's Hall, and for his disobedience, Captain Mura fires Arashi and stripes him of his badge. Filled with shame and regret for his actions (which are amplified upon visiting Hayata and the children in the Hospital) Arashi decides to settle the score with Zaragas, and he steals a VTOL to battle the Monster himself. Despite the warnings of his former teammates, Arashi engages Zaragas in battle, only to be blinded by Zaragas's flashes as well. Nearby, Hayata learns of Arashi's reckless actions and he staggers out of the Hospital to assist him by turning into Ultraman. Ultraman confronts Zargas and he manages to save Arashi and fend off the Monster by breaking off its horn. However, Zaragas manages to blind Ultraman too with its flashes, making the moment tense. With the intervention by Arashi weakening Zaragas though, Ultraman manages to recover on his own and he fires on Zaragas with the Specium Ray, killing the Monster. With Zaragas finally defeated, Arashi is reinstated back into the Team for his efforts in helping Ultraman. However to ensure he doesn't disobey orders again, he is firmly reminded by Captain Mura to repeat one of the Science Patrol's rules until he understands to follow them. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihiko Hirata as Dr. Iwamoto Special Guests * Aoki Yoshiro as the Defense Force General Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Kunio Suzuki as Zaragas Notes *''to be added'' Errors *Despite stating that the intensity of Zaragas's flashes can destroy a person's Corneas thus permanently blinded them, Arashi is blinded by them on a few occasions, only to recover from them in a matter of minutes. Additionally, Ultraman is blinded too, but his alien biology could've allowed him to recover at a faster rate. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes